Trampa de amor
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Luego de la trampa de Eliza, Candy y Terry no tuvieron más opción que huir juntos hacia América, pero... desafortunadamente, no contaban con la madurez suficiente para enfrentar las situaciones que vendrían a continuación y a consecuencia de ello se separan. ¿Podrá su amor madurar y sobrepasar todas las trampas que les imponía el destino?


**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. La idea que leerán a continuación fue aportada por mi amiga candice. w. andrydeg (Maride) y yo, Wendy Grandchester soy la autora de éste minific con el único fin de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

* * *

**Aviso: **Habrá una escena de contenido sexual, se les extiende la advertencia para que lean responsablemente.

* * *

**Trampa de amor**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

—Terry... ¿por qué me citaste aquí a ésta hora?— Le preguntó Candy tiritando de frío, pero alegre de verlo.

—¿Yo? Pero sí tú fuiste quien me citó a mí, pecosa despistada.

—No, yo no...

—Shhh. Nos citó el destino entonces.

Se le fue acercando lentamente, pero con pasos firmes, ella sentía que su cercanía le robaba el aire, que su sola presencia lo reducía todo. Estaban muy cerca, los ojos azules de Terry se clavaron en ella con intensidad, poniéndola nerviosa, pero reteniéndole la mirada.

—No esperaba verte ésta noche...— Tomó con delicadeza su barbilla entre su dedo índice y pulgar y con el índice de la otra mano recorrió el perfil de su rostro, ella sintió que temblaba.

—Pero estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado.— En las pupilas verde esmeralda había miedo y excitación, en sus dos zafiros también había miedo, miedo de que su beso fuera brutalmente rechazado como la vez primera, pero una pasión crecía a pasos de gigante dentro de su corazón.

—Terry... creo que debemos irnos... tal vez todo esto no es más que...

Puso sus fuertes manos en su pequeña cintura y arrastró hacia él su pequeño y delgado cuerpo y la comenzó a besar, pero no con la furia de la primera vez. Decidió tomar sus labios suavemente, recorrerlos con los suyos de a poco, saborearlos y ella, para su propia sorpresa, se encontró correspondiendo.

Y es que no había forma de que pudiera rechazarlo ésta vez. Porque ésta vez era diferente, era un beso tan dulce, que tuvo que entregarse. Sin saberlo, se encontró abriendo el portal de su boca para que su lengua entrara y lo hizo. La fue invadiendo poco a poco para no asustarla, pero los instintos hicieron lo suyo, volviendo el beso apasionado y profundo.

Fue despegando sus labios lentamente, escuchando la música que emiten al separarse y ambos quedaron temblando, pero ella no tuvo miedo. Se saboreó los labios que aún llevaban rastros de los suyos.

—Candy... yo de verdad quisiera que tú y yo...

—¡Lo sabía! Se lo dije, hermana Gray.

Candy y Terry se quedaron paralizados, como suspendidos en el espacio sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Parecía una pesadilla, la hermana con su rostro diabólico alumbrándolos y la cara de arpía de Eliza, Candy se puso tan pálida que estuvo a punto de caerse y Terry la sostuvo.

—Esto es lo más vergonzoso que he visto en mi vida.

—Hermana... ésto no es lo que usted cree, nosotros...

—Cállese, Grandchester. Y usted, señorita Andrew estará confinada al cuarto de castigo hasta que sus tutores vengan por usted.

—¡No! No hicimos nada, hermana. ¡Lo juro! ¡Fue una trampa! Por favor...

Por más que suplicó, la monja fue implacable, la arrastraba hacia adentro del colegio.

—No puede castigarla sin ni siquiera escucharnos. Nos tendieron una trampa...

—Grandchester, si no lo conociera, lo compraba, pero lo conozco demasiado bien...

—¡Usted a mí no me conoce nada! No sabe el error que acaba de cometer...

—Los que acaban de cometer un gravísimo error fueron ustedes. ¿Tiene idea de cómo han perjudicado la reputación de éste colegio?

—Nada que una suculenta donación de mi padre no pueda limpiar.— Le dijo con desprecio y hasta cierto asco en cada palabra.

—No creo que las influencias de su padre reconstruyan la honra de la señorita Andrew.

...

Terry se fue a su cuarto frustrado. Golpeó y tiró al suelo todo lo que tenía allí. Pensaba en la pobre Candy, humillada, llorando desesperada y encerrada en aquella cápsula tenebrosa por su culpa. Debió suponer que era una trampa desde el principio. Candy no era la clase de chica que lo citaría a solas de noche. Se reía con ironía y rabia, cayó redondito.

Buscó un cigarro y lo encendió, pero cuando lo fue a llevar a sus labios, recordó a Candy, ese cigarro se llevaría el sabor de su beso dejando a cambio uno muy amargo y además... le dio cierto remordimiento imaginar su carita llena de decepción si se enterara que ha vuelto a fumar. Apagó el cigarro y lo tiró.

Sentada en la cama tan fría de aquella celda, Candy no paraba de llorar. De preguntarse por qué, por qué cuando alcanzaba un atisbo de felicidad, todo conspiraba para arrebatársela. Ahora que se había enamorado nuevamente, que se encontraba viviendo momentos preciosos.

Cerró los ojos para volver a revivir el beso. Aún cerrados, sus lágrimas cayeron y sus labios sonreían. Lloró con más angustia al pensar que jamás volvería a ver a Terry, era muy probable que eso sucediera...

Tan pronto como la tía abuela Elroy se enterara, no dudaría en sacarla a patadas de la familia para siempre y por ende... de la vida de Terry. También pensó en la decepción que se llevaría el abuelo William, ese noble señor que le había dado tanto.

Se abrazó a sí misma por el dolor de saberse nuevamente sola, que otra vez se le separaba de alguien que amaba mucho.

Recordó a Annie... cuando la dejó y se fue con los Britter, los fatídicos recuerdos de Anthony cayendo del caballo, cerrando sus ojos para siempre y ahora... ahora perdía también a Terry y de la forma más vil e injusta.

Estaba tan desesperada que comenzó a escuchar su melodía, reviviendo al momento el día en que le regaló esa armónica. Volvió a sonreir entre lágrimas y entonces se dio cuenta de que no se estaba imaginando la música. Era Terry tras su puerta, tocando para ella.

—¿Terry?— Se levantó corriendo de la cama y pegó su oído de la puerta.

—Shhh. Sí.

—Terry... te extraño mucho...— Su voz se quebró en llanto y Terry sintió una opresión en el pecho. Ella le estaba diciendo que lo extrañaba, estaba llorando y él se sentía tan impotente, la culpa lo corroía.

—Yo también te extraño, Candy. Te sacaré de aquí.— Le dijo odiándose a sí mismo, sintiendo que le hacía una falsa promesa.

...

—¿Que te ayude?

—Padre, nunca le pido nada, pero por favor... ésto es muy importante para mí, se lo suplico.

Terry se había llenado de valor al día siguiente, se guardó todo su orgullo en un bolsillo roto, todo por ella.

—Terruce, me pides que te ayude para liberar a una chica cuya reputación está por el suelo, una chica que... te citó de noche, a solas... debes estar de broma.

—¡Ninguna broma! Ya le dije que fue una trampa. Candy no es de esa clase de chicas, padre.

—¿No? Terruce, sólo suma dos más dos. Era una chica huérfana que tuvo la suerte de que los Andrew se apiadaran de ella, ha conocido los lujos y ahora te quiso embaucar a ti, no seas tonto, Terruce. No dejes que una falda te lleve a la perdición.

—¡Eso no es así! Si la conocieras, padre... si tan sólo conversaras con ella unos minutos, te darías cuenta de que...

—Terruce, ya te he dicho que no. Y por tu bien, te recomiendo que pongas tus ojos en una chica con clase, inglesa si es posible, esas americanas libertinas no tienen lo que se necesita para ser la esposa de alguien de tu clase.

Los ojos de Terry se llenaron de odio en cuestión de segundos y esa mirada se clavó en su padre con toda la fuerza.

—Por eso abandonaste a mi madre, ¿no? Porque no estaba a tu altura. Porque fue una americana libertina que se entregó a ti a ojos cerrados y que luego que obtuviste lo que quisiste la mandaste al diablo...

El puñetazo que el Duque le propinó le dejó un hilo de sangre en la comisura de su boca y un moratón, pero no dolió más que el dolor que le infligió en el alma.

—Nunca, nunca en tu vida se te ocurra volver hablarme de esa manera, ¿has entendido?

Terry no le contestó. Sólo lo miró de esa forma tan suya, cargado de odio, de desilusión.

...

—Terry... ¡Terry!— Candy abrió los ojos de golpe y cayó sentada en la cama.

—Shhh. No hagas ruido, Candy.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

—No hay tiempo ahora, Candy. Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Irnos? Pero... ¿A dónde?

—A donde sea, Candy. A donde sea, lejos de aquí.

Se acercó a su cama y la volvió a besar, pero no con la delicadeza de la noche anterior, sino con desesperación, con necesidad y locura, con anhelo.

—Vente conmigo, Candy. Huyamos de todo ésto.

Se quedó pensándolo un rato atemorizada, analizando todo. Había una súplica desgarradora en las palabras de Terry. Pensó en que no tendría nada que perder, su reputación ya estaba hecha añicos, Eliza seguramente se encargaría de hundirla más ante los ojos de la tía buela que no lo pensaría dos veces en repudiarla, no tenía caso quedarse y ver como eso sucedía.

—Me voy contigo, Terry. Llévame lejos de aquí, por favor...

Se la llevó de la mano y en la oscuridad. Salieron para manipular al destino y ser felices, lejos de la envidia y la maldad, lejos de los prejuicios y las injusticias.

—Terry... estoy cansada... ¿nos falta mucho?— Se quejó recostándose de un árbol y respirando agitadamente.

—Estamos a una hora más aproximadamente... ¿quieres que te cargue?— Se ofreció tomándola por la cintura, lleno de atención, de cariño y de una ternura inmensa que sólo ella le despertaba.

—No, Terry, tú ya tienes bastante peso con esa valija como para que me lleves a mí también a cuestas.

—No me importaría hacerlo, Candy.

Le dio un beso corto, pero tierno y ella desfallecía de amor. Se puso en puntitas para darle luego un besito casto, pero sólo llegó a su mentón.

—No me habían besado ahí.— Dijo Terry sonriendo con curiosidad.

—Es que... no te alcancé...— Murmuró con algo de vergüenza. Él la levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

—Ahora sí me alcanzas. Bésame donde querías hacerlo.

Ingenuamente, ella fue a dejarle otro besito casto, pero Terry poseyó su boca de manera fiera, dándole un beso abrasador que la dejó sin aire. La soltó cuando sintió que se salía de control y que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar más de lo debido.

—¿Podemos sentarnos aquí unos minutos, Terry? Me duelen mucho los pies.

—Está bien. Tenemos tiempo, no notarán tu ausencia hasta mañana en la mañana.

Terry se sentó sobre la hierba, recostando su espalda del tronco del árbol y Candy a su lado, recostada de su pecho y Terry le acariciaba su melena rubia dulcemente. Al tocar sin querer su rostro entre sus caricias, sintió uno de sus dedos humedecerse.

—Candy... no llores, sabes que no lo resisto.

—Es que... no es justo todo ésto, Terry... Yo ya estoy cansada de perder...

—Te entiendo, Candy. Por eso te estoy llevando lejos, quiero darte todo lo que se te ha negado... no quiero que nadie más te vuelva a maltratar.

—Yo sólo quería una familia, Terry. La felicidad siempre me dura poco. Voy a extrañar tanto a los chicos, ellos... siempre me trataron bien incluso cuando... cuando yo siempre tuve preferencia con Anthony...

—Descansa, Candy, aún tenemos que caminar un rato más.

Terry la interrumpió descortesmente y dejó de acariciarla, no podía evitar sentir unos celos irracionales hacia Anthony, no importaba que estuviera muerto, cuando Candy lo mencionaba, era como si estuviera vivo siempre para ella.

—Lo siento. Ya no volveré a mencionar a Anthony en tu presencia, es que se me escapó...

—Sí, claro. ¡Qué raro! Ya sé que tú no piensas en otra cosa que no sea Anthony... Anthony y las rosas... Anthony y su gentileza... Anthony, Anthony... fue un milagro que no pidieras ser enterrada viva con él.

Para cuando Terry vino a darse cuenta de la crueldad de sus palabras, ya era tarde.

—Lo siento. No debí decir...

—¡Déjame!— Le gritó empapada en llanto, mirándolo con un dolor agudo que le congeló el alma. Se puso de pie dispuesta a irse.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy detente ahora mismo!

—¡No! Déjame en paz. No quiero verte, no quiero que me ayudes en nada.

Se dirigía de vuelta al colegio.

—¿A dónde piensas que vas? ¿Estás loca?

—Aquí el único loco irracional eres tú. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando... cuando pensé que tú eras dulce y tierno, pero no... eres cruel, bruto y...—El llanto le entorpecía las palabras y Terry tenía el alma partida de dos.

—Te amo.

Le confesó él con los ojos inundados, pero peleó para no soltar las lágrimas. Ella se quedó petrificada. Sus ojos brillando, perdidos en los suyos, como si Terry hubiera pronunciado palabras incomprensibles, algún hechizo.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—Que te amo, Candy. Desde hace mucho. Que te quiero para mí, es sólo que no sé cómo hacerlo, no sé cómo ganarte...

—Terry...— Se le acercó llorando y lo abrazó fuerte. Terry siempre conseguía conmoverla, derretirla y despertar ese instinto de ternura casi maternal hacia él.

—Tú ya me tienes. Y yo te quiero mucho, te amo. Pero es que tú haces y dices cosas que... hacen que yo te quiera matar.

—Lo sé, Candy. Pero me estoy esforzando, lo juro. Voy a darte todo y me portaré bien, yo también puedo hacerte feliz y tal vez... tal vez algún día puedas hablar de mí con el mismo amor que lo haces cuando hablas de Anthony...

Eso le estrujó el alma a Candy. Una dulzura gigante la invadió. Terry competía contra el recuerdo de Anthony.

—Eso no será muy difícil. No cuando eres así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Tierno, sensible, vulnerable.— Lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Claro, las cualidades del jardinerito.

—¡Terry! ¿Por qué te empeñas en deshacer con los pies lo que haces con las manos? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

—Que no me amarás nunca como lo amaste a él.

—¡Por supuesto que no te amaré como lo amé a él!— Le gritó desesperada.

—No te amaré como lo amé a él porque no existen dos amores iguales. Ustedes son muy diferentes y me enamoré de ti por razones muy distintas a las que me gustaron de él. Ustedes no se parecen en nada y es lo mejor que ha podido pasar.

—Claro, para que nadie supere a San Anthony.

Candy no podía creer la irracionalidad de Terry. No podían estar más de cinco minutos sin pelear y lo que más rabia le daba era que tampoco podía nunca estar mucho tiempo sin él, no importaba que la mayor parte del tiempo estuviera peleando.

—Porque eso me hace amarte por quien eres. Te amo porque eres diferente a todo el mundo. Porque no te puedo comparar con nadie y cuando te veo, no veo a nadie más que no sea a ti, pero si tú te empeñas en sentirte inferior a Anthony, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Eres un celoso insufrible.

—Y tú una provocadora. Siempre tienes que tener su nombre en la boca...

—Hasta hace unos minutos, lo único que tenía en la boca eran tus besos.

Terry se quedó paralizado cuando escuchó eso, hasta perdió el hilo de la discusión.

—¿Y quieres que te siga besando?— Le preguntó con su encantadora arrogancia.

—No. A ti gusta más perder el tiempo discutiendo tonterías y con tus celos sin razón.

—Ahora me quiero perder en tus labios...

Y la besó en un arrebato, trayéndola hacia sí bruscamente, envenenándola con esa boca exquisita.

—Apuesto a que el tal Anthony jamás te besó así.

—No. Ni así, ni de ninguna otra forma. Anthony jamás me besó.

Ella fue testigo de la sorpresa en su expresión cuando le confesó aquello.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca.

—¿Y cómo pudo? Porque yo lo he querido hacer desde que... desde que te conocí en el barco.— Ahora la sorprendida era ella.

—Supongo que... éramos muy niños... era un amor muy puro...

—Ah... ¿y el nuestro cómo es?

—Eso lo iremos descubriendo con el tiempo... ahora, creo que tenemos que llegar al puerto, ¿no?

Disfrutó la idea de dejarlo intrigado y continuaron su camino, su travesía a penas comenzaba.

...

—Terry... yo no tengo nada de dinero... seré una carga... ni siquiera tengo para mi pasaje...

—Hey, hey. No eres ninguna carga. Fui yo quien quiso que vinieras conmigo.— Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole con esa dulzura que sólo muestra para ella.

—Sí, pero...

—Candy, tengo todo arreglado, no te preocupes. Ya tengo los pasajes y dinero suficiente para... para podernos acomodar en lo que yo consigo algún trabajo de lo que sea...

Hablaban en el puerto de madrugada. El barco zarpaba temprano en la mañana, cuando en el San Pablo tomaran en cuenta su ausencia, ellos ya estarían muy lejos.

Pero Candy se quedó pensando en la última frase que había dicho Terry. "Trabajar". No podía imaginárselo trabajando, al menos no como una persona corriente. Se sintió fatal de que él estuviera dejando toda una vida de comodidades atrás. Por ella.

—Bueno... yo sé hacer muchas cosas, si yo también trabajo, te podría ayudar...— La sonrisa de Terry murió de súbito y la pobre Candy no se animó a continuar.

—No vas a trabajar en nada. Trabajaré yo.— Terry era dominante y autoritario por naturaleza, pero Candy... era un alma libre.

—Pero Terry, yo tengo más experiencia que tú en cuanto a trabajo se refiere, podría trabajar en alguna casa de familia acomodada...

—Candy, ya te dije que no y no está a discusión.

—¡Tú no eres mi dueño! Y todo lo que quiero es ayudarte, pero siempre te impones con tu necedad y con...

—Si yo hubiera querido que terminaras de sirvienta, te habría dejado a merced de los Andrew, ¿eso quieres, Candice? ¿Volver a cepillar caballos? ¿Que te humillen las señoritas de la alta sociedad?

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas. Terry se preocupaba por ella, aunque fuera un poco rudo al expresarlo, pero lo cierto fue que la conmovió como siempre. Había encontrado a tres defensores en los chicos Andrew e incluso en el misterioso Albert, pero nunca nadie la había defendido con la pasión que lo hacía Terry.

—Lo siento, Terry. Es que yo lo único que sé hacer es... sobrevivir... sólo eso.

A Terry se le movió el mundo entero con esa confesión y por dentro sentía rabia por lo mucho que esa niña que en apariencia se veía tan fragil había tenido que sufrir.

—Candy... ya todo eso quedó atrás. Yo te voy a cuidar mucho, haré lo que sea para que... para que vivas como una princesa.

La abrazó fuerte contra su pecho mientras su mente buscaba miles de soluciones para poder cumplir esa promesa. Ya sabía lo que haría, otra vez la buscaría y le pediría ayuda, otra vez se tragaría el orgullo por ella.

...

Entraron al camarote. Era sencillo, pero no le faltaba nada. Había una cama cómoda, un buró, una mesita y una lámpara y hasta un baño.

—Candy, no me alcanzó para otro camarote, pero no te preocupes. Yo dormiré en... en ésta butaca.— Dijo echando una improvisada mirada al rededor.

—No, Terry... no tienes que hacer eso. Tú eres muy grande y esa butaca seguro es muy incómoda... yo podré acomodarme mejor ahí...

—Candy... ¿no te dije hace rato que serías una princesa?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Crees que una princesa dormiría en una butaca?

—Bueno... supongo que un Duque tampoco, ¿no?— Se arrepintió de decir eso casi de inmediato.

—Un Duque muy caballeroso y gentil lo haría por una princesa.— Le regaló una encantadora sonrisa y Candy agradeció que no se haya enojado y si lo hizo, no lo demostró.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Fueron corriendo como dos chiquillos hacia una parte apartada del barco. Miraban el mar y a Londres volverse cada vez más lejano. Terry se paró detrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Más o menos así fue que nos conocimos...— Le susurró en el oído y Candy sintió una corriente eléctrica tan fuerte que se le doblaron las piernas.

—Sí. Te portaste como un grosero.

—Pues que yo recuerde, tú tampoco fuiste muy simpática.

—¿Y cómo iba hacerlo si te burlaste de mis pecas sin piedad?— Le reclamó molestándose de pronto.

—¿Yo hice eso? Debiste haberlo imaginado.— Fingió una exagerada inocencia.

—Lo hiciste y me caíste muy gordo desde ese día.

—Pero si yo jamás me burlaría de éstas preciosas pequitas.— Besó sus dos mejillas y su naricita respingona.

—Lo haces todo el tiempo. También te has burlado de mi nariz, de mis muecas, de mi estatura, te burlas de todo.

—Ya no lo haré. Prometo no burlarme más de ti, Tarzán con pecas.

Ella puso los ojos en blancos e iba a voltearse, para darle la espalda, pero él la retuvo en la red de sus brazos.

—No te enojes, Candy. Disfrutemos de ésta noche, de todo lo que no pudimos hacer cuando nos conocimos.

...

—Pero tía abuela, Candy huyó porque se sintió acorralada. Usted la conoce, sabe que ella jamás haría semejante cosa.

—Yo de esa muchacha ya creería cualquier cosa, Archibald. Y no pienso mover un dedo para buscarla. Sería un tremendo favor el que nos hace si desaparece de nuestras vidas para siempre. ¡Dios! No sé en qué pensaba William cuando la adoptó.

—Abuela, Candy es una chica maravillosa. Si usted no estuviera tan cegada por los Leagan, tal vez...

—¡Alistair! ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿A caso estás poniendo mi criterio en duda?— Su expresión severa e indignada se posó en el pobre Stear, su temple siempre los hizo sentirse pequeños.

—Al menos yo no fui a la que sorprendieron a solas con un chico en un establo. Yo jamás ensuciaría el buen nombre de la familia de una forma tan baja.

Eliza se abanicó y puso su gesto de señorita estirada.

—¡Claro! Porque no dudo que tú y el tarado de Neil tengan algo que ver con todo ésto.

—¡Suficiente! Ya es tarde, Archibald, todos ustedes, vayan a dormir.

...

—¿Tu madre sabe que venías?

—Sí. Le envié un telegrama.

—Pero... ¿sabe que yo venía contigo?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa de Eleanor Baker, en una prestigiosa comunidad de New York City.

—¡Terry!— Exclamó emocionada y lo ahogó en un fuerte abrazo maternal.

—Hola, Eleanor.— A ella le dolió que la llamase por su nombre, pero entendía que Terry tenía sus motivos, así que se conformaba con el simple hecho de tenerlo con ella.

—Hola, Candy...— Eleanor dejó una pregunta muda. Era evidente que no sabía que Candy vendría con Terry.

—Hola, señora, ¿cómo está?

—Muy bien, llámame Eleanor, por favor...

...

—¿Cómo? ¿Vinieron huyendo de Londres?— La pobre actriz casi se desmaya cuando supo los verdaderos motivos de la llegada de Terry.

—No tuvimos opción mamá... no tenemos a quién más recurrir, por favor...

Terry estaba suplicando, era un esfuerzo sobrehumano lo que hacía, él no suplicaba jamás.

—Terry... yo no tengo inconveniente con que se queden aquí, pero, verás... tu padre debe estarte buscando como loco... y seguramente los padres de Candy también deben estar buscándola... ¿te imaginas el lío en el que me están metiendo?

—Si mi padre quiere que regrese con él, tendrá que matarme, porque sólo muerto volveré a Londres con él.

—¡Terry por Dios! No digas esas cosas.— Eleanor se persignó y hasta sintió un escalofrío.

—Por mí no se preocupe, señora. Yo puedo regresar a mi antiguo hogar con mis madres. Sólo necesito llegar a Chicago...

—¡De ninguna manera! Yo te traje para que te quedes aquí conmigo.

Era tan fácil para Terry perder el control y alzar la voz, haciendo que las dos mujeres brincaran del susto.

—Terry, tranquilízate. Entiendo que quieras estar junto a ella en todo momento, créeme que yo sé muy bien lo que es estar así de... de enamorados...

Bajó la vista un momento, con dolor y melancolía.

—Pero tienes que entender también a Candy. Hay que hacer las cosas bien y sabes que no es bueno para su reputación que te la traigas a vivir contigo... ¿entiendes?

—Pero... por eso la he traído a tu casa... así que no estará sola conmigo...

—Cariño... yo también tengo compromisos, a veces no regreso a casa en días... lo que inevitablemente les dejará mucho tiempo a solas y la tentación...

—¡Yo respeto a Candy!— Gritó indignado, mientras que Candy se volviía un ovillo sentada en uno de los sofás del salón.

—Nadie ha dicho lo contrario, hijo. Pero... cuando se está tan enamorado como ustedes y se tiene la oportunidad, las cosas simplemente pasan, aunque no lo hayan premeditado... te lo digo por mi propia experiencia...

Volvió a bajar la vista con cierta pena. Nadie abundó sobre ese tema, estaba de más hacerlo, a buen entendedor...

—Creo que sería bueno que Candy se quedara aquí unos días porque asumo que debe sentirse cansada, pero lo más conveniente sería que regresara a Chicago con su familia... y podrían incluso formalizar su relación... después de lo que pasó... no dudo que los Andrew te exijan que te cases con ella...

Los corazones de ambos dieron un vuelco.

—¡Pero no hicimos nada!— Se defendió Terry.

—¡Yo no me quiero casar!— Dijo Candy por impulso en un momento de miedo. Terry la miró atónito.

—Bueno, yo iré a ver como va la cena, ustedes definitivamente necesitan hablar.

Sin hacer más comentarios, Eleanor se puso de pie dejándolos a ellos solos y con el ambiente cargado de tensión.

—¿No soy suficientemente bueno para ti, verdad?

—No sé por qué lo dices, Terry...

—Lo he dejado todo por ti y no, no te lo estoy echando en cara, yo he hecho de todo para ganarte, Candy, pero tú... tú no pareces ser conforme con lo que soy...

—Terry... ¿de qué hablas?

—Yo no me había planteado casarnos, pero si tuviera que hacerlo con tal de estar a tu lado, lo hago, a ojos cerrados y sin vacilar, pero tú... tú preferirías morir que estar casada conmigo.

—¿Qué? Terry, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso?

Candy se ofendió brutalmente. Se prendió en llanto en seguida.

—Gritaste que no te querías casar. De haber sido muda, habrías explotado.— Le reclamó preso de la rabia y con su habitual sarcasmo.

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir... no me refiero a que no quiera casarme contigo nunca, Terry, no es eso. Por supuesto que me casaría contigo, es sólo que no ahora, no de súbito... todo ésto ha sido muy rápido... entiende que...

—Tienes razón, Candy. Perdóname... es que... yo ya no sé cómo vivir sin ti. Me aterra perderte...

Hablaba sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, con tanto sentimiento, al borde del llanto y Candy tuvo que llorar también, nunca nadie había expresado sentir miedo de perderla.

—No vas a perderme, yo te amo. Te lo juro.

—¿Más que a Anthony?

—¡Anthony! ¿Y dices que soy yo la que lo tiene siempre en la boca? Ya deja de compararte con él. No sé, Terry, no sé si te amo más que a él, pero sí sé que te amo y que estoy aquí contigo, lo de Anthony no tiene remedio, déjalo descansar en paz y entiende que yo soy tuya ahora.

Ella misma se sorprendió al decir eso, se puso colorada. En cambio Terry sentía que su corazón daba saltos de alegría. Ella era suya, la misma Candy lo había declarado.

—¿Mía?— Quiso confirmar acercándosele, mirándola con los ojitos llenitos de ilusión.

—Tuya.

Le confirmó y él la abrazó muy fuerte, le molía los huesitos, pero ella no había hallado mejor refugio que esos brazos cálidos y su pecho donde en ocaciones anteriores había descansado y llorado.

—Te daré el mundo, Candy.

—Tú ya eres todo mi mundo.

...

Pasaron los días y los Andrew no hicieron el más mínimo esfuerzo para contactar a Candy y ella en el fondo lo agradeció. Disfrutó al máximo los días que pasó junto a Terry en casa de su madre, pero ahora se encontraba en el único lugar donde su alma encontraba la verdadera paz.

—¡Candy! ¡Señorita Pony, venga! ¡Es Candy!

Los niños del hogar le arreglaban el día a cualquiera.

—¡Candy! Mi niña hermosa...

—¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María!

Las abrazó muy fuerte, se aferró a ambas, se negaba a soltarlas mientras luchaba para no llorar.

Candy se quedó a vivir en su lugar favorito en el mundo. Ayudando en todo con los niños, enseñándolos a leer y a escribir, a los más pequeños a que hicieran sus necesidades en el baño y así los días pasaban con prisa. Los fines de semana, Terry mandaba por ella y lo pasaban juntos en la casa de Eleanor.

—¡Terry!

—¿Me extrañaste?— Le preguntó en la estación, levantándola y girándola por los aires.

—¡Mucho!

—Ummm... no me convences... te veo muy feliz como para haberme extrañado tanto.

—Es que en ese lugar soy muy feliz, Terry, ojalá pudieras conocerlo algún día.

—Está en mis planes, preciosa. Tengo una sorpresa para ti...

—¿Qué es? Dime qué es, Terry, por favor... sabes que me mortifica que me dejen en ascuas.

Fue rogándole mientras abordaban el auto de Terry, pero él no le soltó nada, la dejó intrigada hasta que llegaron a un lugar.

—Teatro Strafford... ¿O sea, que...?

—¡Sí! Soy Romeo...

—Terry... ¡Felicidades!— Lo abrazó y lloró de orgullo.

—Quiero presentarte al grupo y que... me veas ensayar...

—¿En serio?

Candy daba saltos de alegría. Su corazón se sentía feliz, tal parecía que todo se iba poniendo en su lugar.

—Buenas tardes... señor Hathaway... le presento a mi novia, Candice White.

—Es un placer, señorita White.

Terry le presentó a todo el grupo, al menos a todos los que estaban presentes en ese momento.

—¡Terry! Qué bueno que ya llegaste. Ven, tenemos que ensayar...— Una chica alta y rubia apareció de pronto, arrastrando a Terry de la mano y sin importarle la presencia de Candy.

—¡Susana! Sé caminar, no me tienes que llevar de la mano.— La rubia de ojos azules se desconcertó y hasta se avergonzó por la brusquedad de Terry.

—Lo siento... es que estoy tan emocionada. Es mi primer protagónico...

—También el mío, así que contrólate.

Respiró profundo y se serenó.

—Te presento a mi novia, Candice White.— Por fin pudo presentar a Candy que ya se sentía excluida y con una sensación extraña en el pecho. A Candy no le caía mal nadie nunca, pero algo había en la tal Susana que le hacía estar alerta.

—¿No-novia? ¿Ella es tu novia?— Hasta tartamudeando estaba, era evidente que no se esperaba esa sorpresa.

—Sí, es mi novia.

—Disculpa, es que no sabía que tuvieras novia...— Miró a Candy de reojo y a penas hizo un vago gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, Candy se limitó a brindarle una sonrisa apretada.

Candy los veía ensayar a distancia, a pesar de que Terry se vivía su papel, entre él y Susana no había conexión, era como si los rodeara una nube de tensión. No tenían química.

—Dicen que los que intepretan a Romeo y Julieta terminan casándose.— Candy dio un brinco al escuchar esa voz desconocida, una chica que se sentó a su lado de pronto.

—¿Por qué... por qué dices eso?— Le preguntó nerviosa.

—Es una superstición... pero con esa, no creo que se cumpla. Para eso habría que tener talento, convencer al mundo de que puede encarnar a Julieta... obviamente ella no reune los requisitos.

—Pero le dieron el papel...

—La vida no siempre es justa... ¿cómo te llamas?

—Candy. Candice White. Soy la novia de Terruce.— Quiso dejarlo en claro, su interlocutora, la guapa castaña se sorprendió.

—Oh, lo siento, no sabía que el amargado tuviera novia, creo que se me fue la lengua... disculpa... Soy Karen Klaise.

—No te preocupes...

—No lo hago. Si me permites un cosejo, cuida a Terruce de esa arpía, ha puesto sus garras en él desde que se presentó a ésta compañía.

...

—Pero es que eso es lo que me gusta, Terry...

—Pero no es lo que habíamos planeado, Candy. Si te vas a internar a una clínica para ser enfermera... yo a penas te veré... es más, creo que ni te veré y sobre todo ahora con ésto de la guerra...

—Terry, yo encontraré la manera de que... podamos estar juntos...

—Candy, pero al menos espera un poco más... deja que me asiente bien y no tendrás que hacerlo, yo te lo daré todo, no tendrás que trabajar nunca en tu vida.

Le suplicaba Terry la noche del sábado, temiendo que se vería separado de Candy, presintiéndolo.

—Terry... yo ya me inscribí, comienzo en unas semanas...— Le dijo y el mundo de Terry se vino abajo. Eran tan jóvenes, solían ahogarse en un vaso de agua.

—¿Y ni siquiera me preguntaste?— Le preguntó con cierto dolor.

—Es que... si lo hacía, sabía que te ibas a oponer y...

—Y no te importó. No me tomaste en cuenta en ningún momento.

—¡No! Terry, no es eso... yo... eso me apasiona, al igual que a ti el teatro. No veo por qué te afecta tanto...

Él la miró achicando los ojos y con ira, como no creyendo que ella no pudiera ver las cosas del mismo modo en que él las veía.

—¿En qué me afecta? Pues te lo diré. No querías casarte porque es muy pronto, lo acepté. No te quedaste a vivir aquí conmigo por tu reputación, también lo acepté, porque yo te pongo a ti antes que todo. Sólo tengo los fines de semana para verte y ahora... ahora tú te internarás en un hospital del cual no podrás salir sin permiso y menos en los fines de semana que es el único tiempo que tenemos para estar juntos y pretendes que no me afecte... ¡ja!

—Terry, entiendo eso, yo también te extrañaré, pero el curso de enfermería no es eterno y además, cuando termine, puedo pedirme un traslado para Nueva York, así te vería siempre...

—Sí, claro, ¡qué fácil! ¿no? ¿Y qué pasará durante ese tiempo en que estés completando el curso? ¿Cómo haremos para vernos...

—No lo sé, Terry, pero... ¡Espera! Terry... no te vayas.

Se fue molesto, rumbo a los ensayos, dejando a Candy plantada y entre la espada y la pared.

—No te preocupes, Candy. Terry es así de explosivo, luego volverá disculpándose.

—No lo entiendo, Eleanor. Yo también tengo derecho a superarme, hacer algo que me apasione... y Terry pretendeme acapararme por completo.

—Terry sólo tiene miedo de perderte, Candy. Se ha aferrado mucho a ti... no tiene nada en contra de que cumplas tus metas, sino de que por ello... te separes de él.

—Pero es que no tiene por qué ser así...

—No te agobies por eso, querida, ya se le pasará.

...

Candy se sentía muy inquieta. No le gustaba estar enojada con Terry el poco tiempo que tenían para compartir juntos y mucho menos que él saliera disparado de esa manera, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Pero también lo entendía, ella no platicó con él sobre sus planes, tomó una decisión sin tomarlo a él en cuenta.

Tal vez sería bueno visitarlo en la compañía, ella daría el llamado de paz.

El chofer de Eleanor la llevó al teatro. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, temía en el fondo la reacción de Terry, que todavía estuviera enojado con ella y se negara a recibirla, pero aún así, se decidió a ir.

Cuando llegó al teatro, todo era un caos. La ambulancia, médicos, un desastre total. Trataba de dar con Terry entre la multitud.

—Disculpen... por favor, estoy buscando a Terruce... ¿podrían decirme dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—¡Candy!

—¡Karen! ¿Has visto a Terry? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Hubo un accidente, Candy...

—¿Un accidente? ¿Le pasó algo a Terry?— Preguntó histérica, dejando caer la canasta con bizcochos que había llevado para sorprenderlo.

—A Terry no... pero Susana, la chica que haría de Julieta, ella...

...

—No, Candy, por favor... no te vayas... no me dejes con ésto, no puedo...

—Terry... no me pidas eso, sabes bien que yo... que yo jamás podría quedarme contigo luego de ésto...

—Pero es que fue un accidente, Candy. ¡Fue un maldito accidente!

Gritaba desesperado en un corredor del hospital donde se encontraba Susana.

—Un accidente del cual saliste ileso gracias a ella, Terry...

—Y soy conciente de ello, Candy. Pero... yo no la quiero... yo te quiero a ti...

—Y yo a ti, Terry, pero se lo debes... no podemos ser tan insensibles...

—¡No! ¡No te vas!— La apretó fuerte desde atrás, llorando desgarradoramente, negándose a dejarla ir.

—¡Usted! Mi hija preguntando por usted desesperada y está aquí, desentendiéndose.

La madre de Susana hizo que se agilizara el proceso de la penosa despedida. Terry se rindió acorralado por la presión de la señora y la convicción de Candy por dejarlo.

...

Un año había pasado desde su separación. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a ser el mismo. Candy logró ser enfermera e incluso... conoció finalmente a su tutor, al misterioso abuelo William, quien no era otro más que el igual misterioso Albert, quien siempre casualmente estaba dondequiera que ella se encontrara.

—Creo que era inevitable, Candy. Eran tan jóvenes, no estaban preparados. Creo que... sean cuales fueran las circunstancias... igual se habrían separado.

—Pero yo lo amo, Albert. Lo amo y no lo he podido olvidar...

Lloraba desconsoladamente. Hasta se expresaba diferente, había crecido de golpe.

—¿Por qué no quisiste verlo cuando vino hace unos meses, Candy? Estaba desesperado...

—Porque... no iba a soportar dejarlo nuevamente, Albert. Ya me costó bastante la primera vez.

Albert la abrazó y le secó el llanto incontables veces. Candy necesitaba paz para su corazón roto, no la había conseguido en el trabajo, entonces... regresaría al hogar de Pony, ahí siempre encontraba la paz que necesitaba.

—Candy le llamaba el padre árbol. Casi muere una vez que iban a cortarlo.

—Ella es así de especial.

—Lo es. Aún la recuerdo con sus coletas, deslizándose en su trineo por la nieve y regresando con algún rasguño siempre.

Había mucho amor en ese lugar, tal como Candy lo había descrito, él pudo sentirlo y comprendía por qué Candy amaba tanto estar ahí.

—Jajajaja. Y amarró todos los patitos con su mamá para que no se perdieran... no tuve corazón para regañarla...

—Jajajajaja.— Se contagió de risa al imaginar a Candy en esas escenas.

—¡Señorita Pony! ¡Apúrese! Me mojo... ¡Hermana María!

Candy tocaba la puerta, caía una lluvia torrencial.

—¡Candy! Estás hecha una sopa. Ven para que te calientes...

—Gracias...

Cuando se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó para luego girarse e ir hasta la chimenea, él estaba de espalda al fuego, pero ella lo reconoció. Lo reconocería donde quiera que lo viera.

—Terry...— Ambos se quedaron paralizados un momento, con la impresión de verse por primera vez luego de tando tiempo.

—¡Terry! Se lanzó a sus brazos y sin pensar en nada más se fundieron en un beso, en un beso hambriento, furioso, un beso que lo era todo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Le preguntó cuando hubo recuperado el aliento.

—Buscando un poco de ti, Candy. Quería estar en algún lugar donde tú hubieras estado, algo que tú hubieras amado como me amaste a mí...

—Te sigo amando...

—Lo sé. Por eso vine por ti.

—¿Lo sabías? ¡Albert!— Exclamó captándolo todo de pronto.

—Yo venía por ti de todas formas, me encontré con él por casualidad.

—¿Y Susana?

—Comprometida.

Candy necesitó casi un minuto para asimilar lo que escuchaba.

—¿Se comprometieron? ¿Y tienes el descaro de venir por mí?

—¿Y qué tiene? Yo también estoy en mi derecho.

—¿Cómo que qué tiene? La comprometes y luego vienes por mí...

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No es conmigo con quien está comprometida.

Candy estaba hecha bolas.

—Su madre se lo pensó mejor. Le entregó su mano al doctor que la atendía luego de que éste demostrara mucho interés en ella. ¿Es que no lees los diarios, Candy?

—La verdad es que no... hubo un tiempo en que tú encabezabas las primera planas todo el tiempo y yo... evitaba verlos...

...

La lluvia se aplacó y un sol radiante de primavera volvió a salir esa tarde. Candy llevó a Terry a su colina favorita.

—Toda mi vida, Terry, se resume en éste lugar...

—Y toda mi vida se resume luego del día en que te conocí.

Ya se ponía el sol, Candy y Terry no dejaban de besarse bajo el ocaso. Había mucha pasión y necesidad acumulada. Rodaban por la hierba como dos niños, riendo a carcajadas, hasta que de pronto, Terry quedó sobre ella.

—Nunca vuelvas a dejarme, Candy, nunca...— Le dijo con la voz firme, su peso sobre el cuerpo de ella, llenándola, cubriéndola, robándole la respiración.

—Nunca, Terry... yo te amo.

Le respondió acariciando su cabello y dejando que él se acomodara mejor sobre ella. Era inevitable lo que vendría después.

Terry besó sus labios, hizo que ella se perdiera en su boca, bajo su peso y ella amarró la cintura masculina con sus piernas, reacciones de sus instintos. Terry la besaba con hambre, descubrió el sabor de su cuello mientras sus manos hacían que sus pechos se acoplaran a ellas perfectamente.

—Te amo, Candy. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace tiempo en casa de Eleanor?— Le preguntó con la voz cortada, sin dejar de besarla...

—No lo sé, Terry...

—Dijiste que eras mía... y por eso he venido. A tomar lo que es mío.

Liberó sus pechos del corsé y se alimentó de ellos, de sus jadeos y sus gemidos. Se estaba volviendo loco, loco de amor por ella, por tenerla suya. Le levantó la falda a su vestido y liberó su erección de sus pantalones, se liberaron de lo que no les dejaba el camino libre y volviendo a estar sobre ella, llenó de besos su cuerpo.

—¿Puedo, Candy?

—Soy tuya.— Le susurró en el oído para luego iniciar otro beso. Separó sus piernas y volvió abrazarlo con ellas. Le permitió entrar en su cuerpo y en su alma.

Gemía y emitía quejidos mientras Terry poco a poco iba rompiendo la barrera virginal que le impedía ser acunado en su interior.

—¿Te lastimo mucho?

—No más de lo que me lastimó tu ausencia.

Jadeó y lo ayudó a impulsarse en su interior, destruyendo el muro que le impedía hospedarse en la intimidad de su ser. Fue una liberación para ambos. Ella sentirse llena de él, sus movimientos lastimeros y placenteros, gritar de dolor y a la vez gemir de placer era algo mágico, maravilloso.

—Terry... siento que... que...— Ni la voz le salía, Terry tomando de sus pechos y moviéndose en ella, lastimándola, satisfaciéndola, amándola, haciéndola tocar ese cielo lleno de estrellas que los guardaba.

—Candy... te amo... ¡Oh!— Apretó fuerte sus pechos al momento en que se derramaba en ella, con todas sus fuerzas y en abundancia.

...

—¡No! No, mami, alcohol no, eso pica mucho...

—Pero tengo que limpiarte bien, Terruce. Si me hicieras caso, no te habrías caído de esa bicicleta.

—Pero me duele, me duele mucho... ¡le diré a papá!

—¿Decirme qué?

Terry se apareció de pronto. Sorprendiendo a Candy al pequeño de cinco años de los dos. Terruce Jr, quien nació seis meses después de la boda.

—Terruce se cayó de la bicicleta otra vez...— Dijo Candy poniéndose de pie sonriendo resignada mientras el pequeño, que era una imagen en miniatura de Terry, seguía resentido con ella.

—Ser enfermera siempre te hace la mala de la película, mi amor.

La besó y besó su panza de siete meses de gestación.

—¿Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio, no?

—Y hablando de trabajo sucio... ¿crees que sería muy arriesgado si...?

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que este pequeña historia les haya gustado, especialmente a mi hermanita, Maride, aquí está, lo prometido es deuda. Sólo puedo decirte que lo he creado con todo mi corazón.**

**Un beso enorme a todas las que se pasen por aquí y compartan un poquito de mi corazón y creatividad.**

**Wendy**


End file.
